They Said It First
by LizzieBeth91
Summary: Ever wondered about the Harry Potter characters first words? Wonder no more!
1. Mushy Peas

**Mushy Peas**

'Lily? Can you say Mum?' Ginny baby voiced as she fed her daughter mushy peas. Lily shook her head, spitting out half the spoonful of peas.

'Ok, how bout Daddy? Can you say Daddy?' Lily seemed to ponder this for a moment before settling for shaking her head against another spoonful of peas.

'Hmmm...how about Teddy? Can you say Teddy?' Lily settled for pointing this time, as three rowdy boys had just entered the kitchen.

'Yes! That's Teddy. Ted-ee. Can you say it?' Ginny said.

'Any luck with the peas?' Harry asked as he entered.

'Nope. And we're up to James.' Ginny answered, relinquishing her spot in order to greet her sons.

'James? Can you say James? No? How about Jimmy?' Lily gave a little baby giggle before spitting a small amount of green mush at her father.

'Here, Dad. Can I have a go?' Albus asked quietly, appearing next to his father. Lily gave a gurgle at the sight of her older brother reaching out both hands then banging them on the tray of her high chair. Harry handed the bowl to Al, then stood back and watched as she proceeded to finish the peas under her brother's direction.

Albus smiled, turning to hand the bowl to his mother, before returning his attention to Lily, who he started to wipe up.

'Al.'

Everyone in the room stopped to look at the tiny girl.

'Did she just?' James whispered.

'Al' Lily repeated, reaching her arms out in a desperate attempt to grab her brother.

'She did!' Teddy exclaimed.

'She spoke!' Ginny and Harry gasped before dancing across the room.

'AL!' Lily screamed indignantly, finally snapping him out of his reverie. He lifted her out of the chair and twirled her round.

'That's right Lils, that's me!'

'Al, Al, Al, Al, Al, Al, Al, Al' she sang, clapping her hands.

'Now Lily dear, you're just showing off' Harry said, taking hold of his daughter 'can you say Daddy?'

'Al' she insisted.

**A/N:** This is just an idea that popped into my head. Let me know if you want me to do other characters.


	2. Big Deal

**Big Deal**

Petunia Evans enters the kitchen to find her parents talking to baby Lily. She rolls her eyes as she moves to the fridge, trying to tune out their incessant baby talk.

'Can you say Petunia?'

'Of course she can't. I can barely say it' Petunia thinks. Then, Lily smiles, pointing at her sister. Petunia manages a smile in return.

She leaves the room with her glass of milk, before a small voice makes her pause.

'Dadda' Lily says. Her parents clap, congratulating her like she's just caused world peace.

'Did you hear that Tuney?' her dad asks.

'Big deal' Petunia mutters as she leaves the room.


	3. Doubling Up

**Doubling Up**

Molly Weasley hummed under her breath as she washed the plates. Bill, Charlie and Percy were sitting at the table, colouring in pictures. Or at least they were meant to be. Instead, they were desperately trying to get the twins to say their names first.

'Can you say Charlie?'

'Yeah right. Can you say Bill?'

'Per-cee? Can you say Percy?'

Arthur smiles as he enters the house.

'Boys, they'll speak when they're ready. Now, shouldn't you be doing something?'

With that, three boys returned to their colouring, Molly whispering a silent thanks to Arthur before kissing him. Arthur walked over to the twins, bending down to their level.

'Hello George. How was your day?' The baby giggled, smacking his hands on the edge of the playpen.

'That's not George Dad, that's Fred. Mum's got their letters on their clothes.'

Arthur continued to chat to his sons, until it came time to put them to bed. He lifted out George, while Molly picked up Fred. Instantly the two started crying and reaching for each other.

'It's only till we go upstairs' Molly told them, but they wouldn't be consoled.

'F-ed!' George screamed, reaching out his tiny hand.

'Orge!' Fred answered, trying desperately to grab hold of the offered hand.

Molly and Arthur just looked at each other.

'Oh dear. They're doubling up already.' She muttered.


End file.
